


Sickly Company

by TheSilverDream



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Jonghyun was sick after filming under the rain for the whole night and someone unexpected came to take care of him.





	Sickly Company

**Author's Note:**

> I used the term 'former leader' because right now Minhyun is in Wanna One with Jisung as the leader. But I know that noone can replace Jonghyun's position as a leader in Minhyun's heart. Besides, Minhyun will be back with Nu'est so Jonghyun will still be his leader.
> 
> Un-betaed [you've been warned]

Jonghyun groaned in pain when he tried to open his eyes. It was dark outside and he realize that he was asleep the whole day. His head was pounding like it was going to explode.

It's been a while since the last time he felt this shitty. He was happy that he get to be a fixed member in a variety show but shooting for a whole night under the rain is not really what he signed up for. Well, beggar can be a chooser and all. By all means he was not a weak person but apparently his body decided that it is time to crash.

He was glad that Minki was at the dorm when he get back. The younger saw his flushing face and help him get into his room. He then check his temperature and decided that he need to rest because he has a high fever. He just glad that Nu'est has nothing scheduled for the next two days.

He closed his eyes again, trying to will himself to get back to sleep when he heard someone opened the door. thinking that it was just the other members getting back from somewhere, he said nothing. But then someone opened his bedroom door slowly as if afraid that they would wake him up.

“Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun freezed when he heard the voice, there's no way the owner of that voice is here in their dorm. He slowly opened his eyes to make sure that it isn't hallucination and there he is, standing on his bedroom door is Minhyun.

“You awake?” Minhyun asked, walking slowly inside.

“What are you doing here?”Jonghyun asked, winching when his voice sound scratchy.

“Minki called last night.”Minhyun said, sitting on the older's bed. “Said that you're sick.”

“I just a fever, I'm sure it would be gone if I just sleep it off.”Jonghyun said, closing his eyes again. “Seriously, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposes to be busy?”

“We’ve finished our schedule for tonight and I told our manager that I have something urgent coming up.”Minhyun said. He felt sad looking at his former leader, he looked so vulnerable under all the blanket he burrowed himself with. “It’s been a while since you last get sick, I'm worried.”

Jonghyun couldn’t say anything to that. The last time he was sick it was Minhyun who take care of him. The other members help too but mostly they just left him in Minhyun's care. He cooked him some soup and bought medicine for him.

“Have you eaten yet?”Minhyun asked. “I bought some medicine so you need to eat something before you take it.”

“Minki bought some porridge for lunch.”Jonghyun said. “but I haven’t take any medicine.”

“Okay, I'll make something for you.”Minhyun said, walking out Jonghyun bedroom.

“Where’s the other?”Jonghyun askes before Minhyun left.

“Dongho went to visit his parents.”Minhyun said. “Aron hasn’t back yet I think and Minki went back to sleep after opening the door for me.”

“Did you lost your key?”Jonghyun asked, each of them has a spare key for the dorm. So it was a bit strange that Minki opened the door for him.

“No, I just forgot that I left it at Wanna One's dorm.”Minhyun said, smiling.

“Oke.”Jonghyun said.

“Try to get back to sleep, I'll wake you up when the food's ready.”Minhyun said and left.

Jonghyun can hear him pattering in the kitchen and it gave him a warm feeling, knowing that Minhyun care enough for him he lied to his manager to come to their dorm. Ever since they're still in a group together Minhyun has always been the one who's easily worried if something happened to the other members. He didn’t say that Minki, Dongho and Arron are not going to worried when one of the members is sick, it's just how Minhyun is. Gentle, caring and always pay attention.

He might do the same thing if it was Minki or Dongho or Arron so he never think too much of Minhyun's attention toward him. But if he sometimes imagine them cuddling on the bed, watching movie during their break while sharing kisses here and there, well, it was just a wishful thinking and no one really need to know.

He ended up listening to Minhyun getting busy in the kitchen until Minhyun came back into his room, bringing a bowl of soup and medicine in a tray.

“Can you sit?”Minhyun asked. Putting the tray on the bedside table.

“Maybe.”Jonhyun said. He tried to wiggle around but it just make his head pounding harder and he groaned from the pain. In the end, Minhyun help him by lifting his body slowly and put pillows behind him. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the nausea.

“I'll feed you.”Minhyun said and getting a slight nod from Jonghyun. He scoped the soup carefully and bring it to Jonghyun's mouth. The later opened his mouth and eat the soup slowly. Minhyun smiled at him, happy that Jonghyun hasn’t lost his appetite.

They spend the next few minutes in silent, with Minhyun trying to feed his former leader. After Jonghyun said he was full, Minhyun put the bowl back on the table and hand older man some medicine. Jonghyun swallowed the pill with water and said that he wanted to lie back down. Minhyun helped again and pulled the blanket on top of Jonghyun's body.

“I think the medicine’s making me sleepy.”Jonghyun said, yawning.

“Just go to sleep then.”Minhyun said, carding Jonghyun’s hair with his fingers. “I'll tidy up the kitchen before I leave.”

“Will you stay for a bit?”Jonghyun asked slowly. “Just until I fall asleep.”

Minyun smiled at the request. He make himself comfortable on the bed and swiped his hand up and down Jonghyun's back slowly for comfort. “Sure, I'll be here.”

“Thank you.”Jonghyun said. He wondered if he was dreaming when he felt Minhyun kiss his forehead and murmured 'anytime'. He chalked it up as a fever dream and finally drifted of to sleep, dreaming of the day when they can be together again.  
~~8~~


End file.
